Recuerdame
by Chocobo Mag
Summary: Despues de un accidente, Sora pierde su memoria. Poco a poco y con ayuda de sus amigos va recuperando su memoria, pero hay una persona a la que no logra recordar... una persona muy importante en su vida. YAOI. SoRiku; Zemyx; AkuRoku. M por futuros cap.


Holaaa :D Soy Magi, tengo 14 añitos y soy de Mexico :D Soy nueva en esto de escribir historias sobre Kingdom Hearts, pero llevo algo de tiempo leyendolos asi que ya me di una idea de lo que a los criticos y leyentes les atrae, si quieren hacerme sugerencias o quejas sobre como escribo o sobre con que mejorar mi historia, adelante, tengo mente abierta asi que no tengan miedo en decirme :D

Tambien si alguien quiere traducir mi historia a ingles o otro idioma, pues diganme y claro que pueden hacerlo (si se muchos idiomas, pero ahora no tengo tanto tiempo ni ganas de traducirlo D; y seria una gran ayuda que me ayudaran a que otros usuarios con lenguas diferentes disfrutaran mi historia). Y si ven faltas de ortografia, recuerden que soy de Mexico, asi que tal vez mi ortografia no sea igual que la de ustedes, o talvez haya algunas palabras que no entiendan, si ese es el caso pues preguntenme o investiguen ustedes mismos n_n creo que use palabras que la mayoria podrian entender. Trataré de subir capitulo seguido, si dios quiere subire mi siguiente capitulo el sabado.. o domingo. Asi que no los atrazo mas, DISFRUTEN! n_n

**BOLD= **POV'S.

**_(BOLD + ITALIC)= _**AUTHOR'S NOTE.

_ITALIC= _pensamientos, sueños o recuerdos.

underlined= todavia no esta definido.

KINGDOM HEARTS/FINAL FANTASY NO ME PERTENECEN, NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.

* * *

Algunos años después de que Sora, Riku y Kairi volvieran a Destiny Islands junto con , Roxas, Naminé, y los demás miembros de la Organización 13 (quienes consiguieron su tan deseado corazón), todo marchaba perfectamente, Roxas y Axel decidieron no ocultar su amor y eran pareja, al igual que Demyx y Zexion, pero la pareja más feliz definitivamente eran Sora y Riku, quienes después de tantos años de ser mejores amigos (y con la ayuda de Kairi) se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el otro y se volvieron novios. Todo era como miel sobre ojuelas, era la vida perfecta, todos asistían a la Preparatoria Destiny, eran alumnos ejemplares (solo a lo que de calificaciones se refiere), eran miembros de las familias más prestigiosas y respetadas de la isla, todo era perfecto.

Perfecto hasta cierta noche; una noche que todos recordaban claramente, esa noche, empezó con una fiesta cualquiera, sin hermanos mayores aguafiestas (Leon, el hermano mayor de Sora, estaba en casa de su novio Cloud, el hermano mayor de Roxas y Ventus, probablemente los dos estarían revolcándose en el sillón o algo asi…), la fiesta podía describirse en estas palabras: alcohol, adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y sin adultos. Sora y Riku habían decidido no beber, porque el dia siguiente era un dia muy especial. La música estaba sonando muy alto desde el estéreo nuevo de Sora, y el encargado de la música, Demyx, estaba demasiado ocupado con su novio Zexion, ya que Zexion estaba apoyado (mas bien, aplastado) contra la pared mientras Demyx tenía sus brazos a los lados del otro y lo besaba apasionadamente, el otro no se veía tan incómodo, con una mano entre los rubios cabellos de Demyx y con la otra mano jalaba el cuello de la camisa azul oscuro del rubio, tratando de acercarse mas a el. Axel y Roxas estaban al lado de la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, los dos con una lata de cerveza en la mano, y charlando, de vez en cuando soltando pequeñas risitas o sonoras carcajadas (quien lo diría, por primera vez Axel se comporta en una fiesta donde esta con Roxas, normalmente subirían a alguna habitación y no saldrían hasta después de 1 o 2 horas), Kairi y Naminé estaban ligando con unos chicos morenos, uno de cabello negro y otro cabello castaño, que según ellas eran sus compañeros de laboratorio..

Sora y Riku estaban parados uno al lado del otro, cada uno con una paleta sabor sea-salt, de un color azul claro, y estaban riendo, eran alrededor de la media noche, y todavía tenían que llevar a Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia y Larxene a sus respectivas casas.

**Sora's POV.**

Odio ser el aguafiestas, pero tenia que llevarlos a su casa, porque me estaba muriendo de sueño, asi que entre mas temprano terminara con esto, mas pronto podría regresar e ir directo a mi suave y comoda cama. Camine hacia el estéreo, y jalando el enchufe, lo desconecté y la música ensordecedora se detuvo. Algunos soltaron quejidos e insultos, pero yo respondí con una sonrisita inocente.

-"muy bien, es hora de que esta fiesta termine, que me estoy desmayando de sueño"- dijo Sora, medio gritando para que todos lo pudieran escuchar.

- "Si tantas ganas tienes de irte a la cama"- dijo Axel,- "porque no te llevas a Riku arriba a tu dormitorio y ahí hacen el am…"- antes de que terminara su frase pervertida, Roxas le tapó la boca.

-" Si, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa", dijo Roxas, soltando un bostezo.

Sonreí, tomé mis llaves y salí para llegar hasta mi auto, un TIIDA rojo, bastante elegante como para transportarse en una isla, y entré al asiento delantero. Cuando todos subieron al auto, (como el auto era espacioso, atrás se acomodaron Demyx, en sus piernas estaba Zexion, quien iba ruborizado, Axel y Roxas, muy juntitos, y Marluxia, Larxene iba en sus piernas pero su rostro mostraba incomodidad). Riku quizo acompañarme, después de unos cuantos pucheros de su parte, lo dejé acompañarme, el iba sentado en el asiento del pasajero, observando por la ventana.

Las primeras paradas eran Marluxia y Larxene, quienes eran vecinos, esos dos eran mejores amigos, era algo raro porque Larxene parecía detestarlo, ambos vivían en un barrio de clase media, ya que vivían solos (excepto Marluxia, quien tenía una hermana menor llamada Xion).

La siguiente parada fue la casa de Roxas, una pequeña pero elegante casa en un barrio tranquilo.

-"Llegamos Roxy"- le dije con maña, todos sabemos que el detesta que lo llamen así, excepto Axel.

- "Nos vemos después, amor"- le susurro Axel en el oído, y le dio un tierno beso de despedida.

- "Adiós!"- nos dijo a todos y entro a su casa.

De repente me llegó un extraño presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, se me erizo la piel y Riku me miró con curiosidad.

-"Eh… Riku… tengo un extraño presentimiento… crees que eso es normal?"- le pregunté, el solo estiro el brazo y me revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, y me miró como diciendo SEGURAMENTE EL SUEÑO TE ESTA AFECTANDO.

Me limité a encender el auto y a seguir con mi camino hacia el apartamento de Axel, por suerte, el vivía a unas calles de mi casa, y solo nos acompañó para estar más tiempo con Roxas.

Llegamos al fin, estaba muy aliviado, ya solo faltaban Demyx y Zexion, quienes vivían juntos, originalmente era casa de Demyx, pero después se entero que la madre de Zexion lo maltrataba por su orientación sexual, así que decidieron terminar esa horrible situación, metieron a su madre a la cárcel y Zexion se fue a vivir con Demyx.

Estábamos cerca del puente Island Flow, que llegaba a la otra mitad de la isla, y la sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar se intensificó, a tal punto que me empezaba a asustar.

**Riku's POV:**

Hace un rato que notaba a Sora muy nervioso, como si tuviera prisa por llegar, pero ya estábamos cerca de cruzar el puente, de ahí solo era una pequeña distancia para llegar a la casa de Zexi y Demy, y de ahi a la de Axel.

Esa noche me iba a quedar con Sora, (Sora me había rogado que me quedara con el para poder pasar todo el día siguiente juntos, ya que era una fecha muy importante, y claro, yo también quería pasar ese día con mi amado Sora), y no tenía prisa por llegar.

El reloj marcaba las 12:57, y estábamos entrando al puente, la calle estaba desierta, salvo por dos vagabundos que compartían el calor de un barril con periódicos quemándose adentro, parecía que se divertían ya que sonreían mostrando sus dientes amarillentos, pero se veía como si fueran muy amigos, y se me salió una pequeña sonrisa.

Volteé a ver de nuevo el reloj, 12:59. Después de voltear a mirar el reloj, todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta: Una luz nos encandiló, se escuchó un claxon del auto que iba enfrente de nosotros, y un grito femenino. Se escuchó un estallido ensordecedor, cerré los ojos y sentí un horrible golpe en el lado derecho de mi cabeza y uno en las costillas, después de eso, no sentí nada…

El auto de Sora se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el otro auto, ante el impacto, el auto de Sora rodó unos metros, aplastando el otro auto, se tambaleó y golpeó una viga que sostenía el puente, y se detuvo, quedando los vidrios rotos, el auto con abolladuras en todos lados, algunas puertas dobladas o rotas y de cabeza, el otro auto presentaba daños similares, pero ese estaba aplastado, y estaba tambaleándose peligrosamente sobre el borde del puente.

* * *

READ & REVIEW! los reviews son mi alimento, y quiero que me alimenten D:


End file.
